


Young Just Us

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Questioning, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, dumb teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: "Plus there's also plenty of gay heroes. And I know that I'm gay as fuck." Bart said."Gay and lesbian solidarity!" Cissie yelled."Don't forget bi people. We're just as awesome." Tim said."I'm bi too. Conner may be the only straight and cisgender one on the team." Greta said, appearing next to Tim."Excuse you, I'm bisexual." Kon pointed out."So everyone should fear your flirting." Cassie said."You betcha, babe." Kon winked at her.Cassie laughed. "You're cute but I'm a lesbian."





	Young Just Us

2013

Tim was grateful that his Robin suit wasn't anything like Dick's old one for many reasons. 

For one, the pixie shorts were uncomfortable and cold. Tim discovered this the one time he wore it. Afterwards he asked Alfred to help him design a new look.

And then there were the layers. The pants, the tunic, the leotard, and then Tim's tee shirt, shorts bra, and special boxers. The layers he had on top made his small chest impossible to see and the bottom layers made him worry less about bleeding through when he was on his period like he was now.

Which also meant he was in pain and discomfort. He shouldn't have came to the Cave of Justice. Yet here he was.

Bart and Kon were playing video games. Cassie and Greta were doing each others hair. Cissie was doing her homework while he worked on some case files for Bruce. 

"Robin. Hey Robin." Kon called from the couch.

"I'm busy." Tim said.

"Come play with us." Bart popped up next to Tim.

"Have you ever seen The Shining?" 

"Nope! Is that a yes?" 

"No. Leave me alone." Tim muttered. He was not in the mood for this.

"Come on man, have a little fun." Kon floated above his head. 

"I'm busy."

"If you were so busy, why'd you come here?" Bart asked.

"Because, Bart, maybe I want to see you guys even if I'm fucking busy." Tim snapped at him. 

"Geez Robbie are you on your period or something?" Kon asked.

"Conner!" Cassie, Greta, and Cissie yelled at him at the same time Tim took a deep breath and looked at the bothersome Superboy.

"Yes, Kon-El, I am on my period and I would appreciate if you wouldn't assume someone who is annoyed is on their period." Tim said.

"What?" Kon landed on the ground next to Tim. 

They were all staring at him except for Cassie who was still braiding Greta's hair.

"I'm trans. I have periods." Tim sighed.

"Oh. Um I'm sorry about my comment." Kon looked guilty.

"Huh. I don't understand." Bart said.

"When I was born every assumed I was a girl based on my private parts. But I'm a boy." Tim explained.

"Oh. In the future gender isn't so binary." Bart said.

"I'm trans too but the other way around." Cassie added.

"Can I be left alone now?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Bart. Conner. Leave him alone or else I'll start practicing archery instead of Algebra. And these may not hurt but they have a lot of fun surprises." Cissie said, reaching for her bow and quiver full of arrows.

Kon grabbed Bart and dragged him back to the couch. "Sorry for bugging you." Bart said.

Cissie looked at Tim and smiled. "I have Midol and a rice sock in my bag if you need it." 

"I'm fine. I have my own pain meds and heating pad. But thanks." 

"I also have chocolate." Cissie reached for her backpack.

"...okay I will accept some of that. Thank you, Cissie." 

"No prob, Rob." Cissie handed him a candy bar.

Tim went back to his case files with a smile. 

When he was finished he went to where Cassie was now braiding Bart's hair while he was playing Mario Kart with Kon.

"Hey Cassie." He said.

"You know, Wonder Woman's brother is trans. He actually helped me when I was a little younger and still figuring out stuff." Cassie said.

"Cool. Nightwing and Oracle have helped me a lot. I was out before I became Robin but I still didn't have everything figured out." Tim nodded.

"Lots of transgender heroes." 

"Nonbinary and genderqueer ones too." Bart added.

"Are you either of those?" Cassie asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Haven't thought about it too much. I just don't have a gender but I also kinda am a boy? I don't know; I'll think about it later." Bart shrugged.

"That's fair." Tim nodded.

"Plus there's also plenty of gay heroes. And I know that I'm gay as fuck." Bart said.

"Gay and lesbian solidarity!" Cissie yelled. 

"Don't forget bi people. We're just as awesome." Tim said.

"I'm bi too. Conner may be the only straight and cisgender one on the team." Greta said, appearing next to Tim.

"Excuse you, I'm bisexual." Kon pointed out.

"So everyone should fear your flirting." Cassie said.

"You betcha, babe." Kon winked at her. 

Cassie laughed. "You're cute but I'm a lesbian." 

"Hell yeah you are." Cissie came over.

"What does that mean?" Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Think about it detective." Cissie wrapped her arms around Cassie.

"You two are dating?" Tim asked.

"When were y'all gonna tell us?" 

"Y'all? Superman is rubbing off on you. And right now. We're telling you guys right now. We only started dating like a few days ago." Cassie said.

"Aw. I'm happy for you both." Greta said.

"Man, it's not surprising so many adults hate us. Me, a black bisexual who dresses the way I do. Cissie, a lesbian. Cassie, an Indian trans lesbian. Bart, a black gay maybe guy. Greta, a bisexual girl. And Robin, a black bisexual trans guy." 

"I'm also Japanese for the record." Tim added. His dad was half black and his mom was half Japanese. 

"See. We're the kids white straight rich people clutch their pearls at." Kon said.

"How shit. You're right." Cissie gasped.

Tim suddenly felt pain in his lower abdomen. He moved to the couch and laid down, placing his head on Bart's lap. "No complaining. I am in pain and if I take anymore pain killers I might overdose." He wasn't kidding he had already taken about four advils more than the recommended amount. Sure more probs wouldn't hurt him but he also didn't feel like getting up and grabbing a drink to take some with.

"Okay. But like I gotta move. Your head is heavy. Kon switch." Bart said. 

"Sure." Kon shrugged.

"Kay." Tim said as he lifted his head.

Bart and Kon switched spots. 

"Wow that's gay." Cissie said.

"Super gay." Cassie nodded. 

"You're gay." Tim and Kon said at the same time.

"Duh." Cissie said.

Tim smiled he loved his friends. Maybe someday he could tell them who he really was.


End file.
